Amanece sobre el templo en ruinas
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Está muy segura que ese pequeño paseo nocturno no es más que un sueño. [Esta historia participa en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"]


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia participa en el **Festival de Yona** del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

* * *

 **Amanece sobre el templo en ruinas**

* * *

Yoon la mira dudoso, y ella sonríe con la boca pero sabe sus ojos la traicionan. Zeno parece tenso, aunque ella aún no está segura si él está bien. Ha dormido mucho en los últimos días, en ese regreso de una batalla que lo reveló a él, la naturaleza de su poder y los vestigios de un pasado muy lejano. Yona no puede dejar de lamentar que se vea tan vigilado. Los había tirado a sus brazos, con una sonrisa estampada en su cara, al abrir los ojos después de lo que parecía un largo sueño pero luego se había retirado, distante y pensativo cuando se detuvieron en la frontera del reino de Kouka.

Quiere preguntarle si está bien, pero se contiene. Lo ve relajarse cuando Ao trepa por su brazo y corre sin cuidado hasta tocar su rostro. Zeno sonriendo es una imagen que le hace sonreír a ella, un poco.

La sensación de inquietud que se hunde en su estómago continúa.

La mirada de Hak se siente más pesada que la de Yoon y ella sonríe un poco más en su dirección, esforzándose por parecer en calma ante sus ojos oscuros. No quiere seguir mostrándose débil ante Hak, él ha visto más que suficiente. Jae-ha y Kija están hablando sobre ese lugar que los recibió en el atardecer y sus voces son un arrullo lejano, están pensando en acampar por allí. Kija ha dicho que el paisaje le recuerda a algo, pero no sabe precisar a qué.

—Yona-chan, ¿quieres quedarte aquí?

La última palabra es suya, desde luego.

Ella ve a Ao por el rabillo del ojo, no sabe cuando ha dejado de jugar con Zeno, y le dedica una mirada a Shin-ah, su silente compañero. Parece tranquilo, él puede ver más allá de la superficie y su calma es siempre relajante.

No se atreve a decirles que no escuchó lo último que dijeron y que olvidó el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo. Tenía algo que ver con la zona, ese lugar en el que habían terminado y que les devolvía la energía sólo por estar un poco más cerca del Castillo de Hiryuu. Aún estaban recuperándose por lo que había pasado.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí —dice, al final.

Zeno se estremece suavemente, ella lo nota solamente porque le está prestando mucha atención, y sus ojos se encuentran a mitad de camino en la fogata.  
Hay algo que quiere decirle.

Quizás ambos quieren hablar, pero ninguno pone las palabras y Yoon toma las riendas del momento y comienza a dividir tareas para preparar la comida.

.

* * *

.

Yona mira a su alrededor, ese punto perdido en el mapa de Yoon, y se pregunta por qué le es familiar. Está completamente segura que nunca ha estado allí porque es con ese inusual pero adorable grupo que ha ido más allá de los límites del reino.

Hak no hace ninguna mención al paisaje en ese pasaje perdido y se queda tranquila. Piensa que es extraño, confiar tanto en otros pero ella no quiere amurallarse del mundo porque sabe como es, como se siente. Además, ellos no son simples otros. Ellos son algo más, su feliz grupo de hambrientos. Ellos son mucho, mucho más.

—¿Sucede algo, princesa? —pregunta Kija.

Ella suspira. En el fondo de su mente, sabe que debería pensar en otras cosas. En los recientes acontecimientos vividos. En Soo-won llevando la bandera de la guerra, en los baños de sangre y muerte pero… en ese lugar se siente lejana.

Sí, _lejana._

Yona sonríe un poco a sus amigos y luego agradece por la comida. Yoon le susurra algo a Hak y Jae-ha empieza a divagar en voz alta.

Ellos son… adorables.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Ha estado distraída desde que llegamos, princesa —Hak la detiene al final de su sesión de entrenamiento. Ellos no descansan ni interrumpen porque ella quiere ser más fuerte.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo… Zeno me dijo que soy la reencarnación del Rey Hiryuu. Yo…

Él se endereza, sin soltar su lanza. Sus ojos son serios.

—También te dijo que no _debes_ ser él.

Por alguna razón, esa férrea defensa le hace sentir mejor. Sus pasos se sienten más ligeros camino a la tienda que comparte con Yoon.

.

* * *

.

Se siente abrigada por la luz de la luna, las caricias del aire le erizan la piel y el silencio se expande en todas direcciones. Se encuentra sola, como ocasionalmente se percibe, pero como nunca realmente ha estado.

En ese enorme mundo, una vez lo tuvo todo y no lo valoró. Su todo ahora son las personas que viajan con ella, las que duermen en las tiendas que no están muy lejos. Su familia de piezas rotas que se unieron para el más curioso conglomerado.

Ella no puede dormir. Desde que cerró los ojos para intentarlo, siente que la están llamando desde lo más profundo.

Mira hacia atrás, girándose para comprobar que aún puede ver el camino había llevado hasta allí, y ya no hay nadie a la vista. Parece que la niebla la envuelve pero no tiene miedo por alguna razón más allá de su comprensión.

Está muy segura que ese pequeño paseo nocturno no es más que un sueño.

Sigue caminando.

Camina hasta perderse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las ruinas a mitad de ninguna parte no hacen mucho para convencerla que está despierta. El templo carece de la gloria que ella podía imaginar que había tenido, reconoce los grabados en las columnas porque los ha visto antes. Ese templo ruinoso no es más que la personificación exacta del desgaste de los años, la erosión de la vida. Ella siente la fuerza perdida en el transcurrir.

Yona no sabe por qué le duele o tal vez lo sabe y prefiere no hacerlo. A ella le gustaría que las penas quedasen encerradas donde no serían halladas, que los recuerdos no la arrastrasen hacia el abismo.

Esas ruinas son lo único que sobrevivió de un hermoso templo que no pudo conocer y ella pisa con cuidado en los escombros del suelo, como si le preocupase dejar huellas en las piedras. El pensamiento de la imposibilidad la hace pisar con más fuerza mientras se sumerge entre las rocas: ella no quiere que su vida sea de pisadas invisibles, aunque eso ha sido durante algún tiempo. Desde su decimosexto cumpleaños, ella no sabe por dónde camina. Puede decir que sus pies no van a descansar todavía.

Si el mar dentro de ella amenaza con ahogarla, entonces llorará; no antes. Las lágrimas ya han probado no volver a la vida a quienes debieron marchar.  
La presencia la siente antes de verla.

Sonríe un poco, para sí misma, en secreto. No está sorprendida que él la haya encontrado. Rara vez dejaba de vigilarla, ese trabajo que todavía se toma muy en serio.

—Pensé que estabas dormido, Hak. Vine a tomar un poco de aire.

El silencio responde y ella sabe que no se trata de su guardián hecho sombra.

Se queda inmóvil un momento y luego recuerda que ella no huye más. Hace tiempo que ha dejado de hacerlo.

Es fugaz, en toda expresión, la figura que se aparece a su lado. Tiene el cabello encendido en escarlata y se aleja con gracia.

Yona se queda sin aliento.

Corre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había soñado tantas veces, lo había pensado como imposible, una ilusión infantil que no podía empezar a definir del todo. Yona había querido conocerlo aún antes del comienzo de ese camino espinoso, cuando la historia de los dragones era aún leyenda.

Tarda un segundo en notar el cambio a su alrededor. Paredes claras que no puede seguir mirando mientras corre. Puertas grandes y pasillos interminables.

El templo ruinoso, vivo y lleno de esplendor, se alza en medio del lugar. Es la imagen de una época a la que no pertenecía.

La visión se le presenta tan real, fruto de imágenes fantasmales en un templo ilusorio tal vez, pero tangible y cercana. Siente que puede abrazar ese preciso instante, esa proximidad con la vieja apariencia de su alma, y algo en ella arde con la mera idea, con el fugaz reconocimiento de que podía incendiarse en ese encuentro.

Pero ella ya no huye.

Ella ha visto al _Rey Hiryuu._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Los ojos del Rey Rojo se detienen un segundo en su cara, y en ese rostro sereno que le parece inquietantemente familiar, Yona puede notar el más pequeño atisbo de sorpresa.

Él la mira un instante eterno, y ella se pierde en lo largo de su cabello. Quizá compartan algo tan primal como el alma, quizá sus destinos sean tocar vidas ajenas y crearse a sí mismos desde cenizas pero, más que nunca ella sabe que ellos no son lo mismo. Tal vez compartan algo precioso, pero no son lo mismo.

Ella fue Hiryuu, alguna vez, pero ella es Yona y él _no_ es.

Esa pequeña verdad, que Yona y Hiryuu están frente a frente improbable e imposible como eso debiera ser, le hace preguntarse si él sabe quién es ella, si sabe por qué están allí, si quizá están solos o pueden escuchar a nadie más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El fervor de los dragones se pinta de colores como siempre lo ha hecho.

El primero es blanco, casi traslúcido, con las escamas acendradas reflejando el juego de la luz. Le siguen unos ojos de oro que se le presentan inquietantes por lo hermoso y poco familiar. Con el azul de su cabello es fácil darle un título pero ella se niega a pensarlo incluso. Ninguno debe reconocerse solo con un título. Al tercero el largo cabello verde se le enreda en el viento dibujando su forma invisible, perdiéndose en líneas que significan poco. El único rostro que ella reconoce es el de un niño y Yona se queda sin aliento por la inocencia que refulge en los ojos de Zeno.

Quiere tocarlo, y a ellos, acercarse pero no los siente suyos porque no lo son del todo porque ellos pertenecen primero a su rey. Son otros dragones y teme que al alcanzarlos, ellos puedan sentir la diferencia. Lo que ella no es.

Finalmente, está el Rey Rojo.

Es fácil reconocerlo. Quizá es por su cabello que es del color del cielo al amanecer —¿y no es ese un pensamiento irónico?—, es un color que siente familiar y distante, intrínseco y externo. Ella lo lleva corto, el de él es larguísimo, y siente un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos para alcanzarlo. Quisiera comprobar si arde como fuego encendido porque al verlo ondeando en el aire, solamente así puede describirlo. Se pregunta si debería sentir que mira su reflejo, porque no se siente así.

Hiryuu mira a _sus_ dragones, esos que Yona no puede reconocer, y sonríe suave, cariñoso y triste a la vez. Las emociones que se suceden una tras otra en sus rasgos se vuelven sombra y se mezclan en su cara sin que ella las pueda identificar todas.

—¿No te parecen adorables? —pregunta, y hace un ademán con una de sus manos en dirección a sus dragones.

Yona voltea y el corazón se le llena con un sentimiento familiar. Se le sube a la garganta y le empaña los ojos.

La respuesta, desde luego, es que sí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ella no puede dejar de mirar a Zeno, el oro en su pelo brilla como un sol, contraste entre los colores fríos de sus compañeros dentro de los recuerdos de Hiryuu. Yona no lo reconoce en ese niño de movimientos nerviosos y por un momento no puede soportar ver ese rostro rodeado de otros que le son desconocidos pero familiares, extraños pero cercanos. Por un instante, su pecho duele con imágenes sueltas de tantos dragones que tocaron la tierra y nunca conoció.

Quiere llorar por ellos, se pregunta si Zeno se agotó de hacerlo. Si él se sintió como ella se siente ahora, abrumada y sacudida en cada fibra, hasta la raíz más profunda.

Nunca ha separado antes, esos colores, pero el amarillo es cálido. El blanco es pulcro, el azul es sereno y el verde, vivaz. Yona es rojo, todo en ella siempre es rojo, pero Hiryuu es aún más rojo.

—Debo tomar esto como que mi temor se hizo realidad. Zeno…

Ella piensa que es una mirada cargada de culpa amatista la que encuentra en el rostro del rey.

—Él ha vivido para esperar _me_. Esperarnos.

Quiso decir que al que estaban esperando era a él pero en ese limbo sin nombre, en ese encuentro difuminado, no está segura si puede lanzar a Hiryuu todas las preguntas que queman en su lengua, sus miles de preguntas sin resolver. Quiere saber si ella puede luchar contra el destino, si ya lo está haciendo y qué es lo que espera para sus dragones. Quiere saber si él sabía lo que pasaría, si tiene el alma tranquila…

Quiere preguntarle si ella debe pagar por sus pecados además de los que pesan en su espalda.

También tiene miedo de escuchar las respuestas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Este fue el lugar en el que mis hermanos reunieron a mis dragones. Zeno trabajaba en este templo.

Yona puede recordar su rostro pensativo y la idea le da vértigo de solo pensarla.

Ella no puede comenzar a imaginar lo que Zeno ha sufrido, lo que ha perdido. Sus rodillas se sienten débiles, porque hay tantas almas que la tiran al suelo, suplicando por atención. Almas azules, blancas y verdes que ella puede sentir.

—¿Por qué ellos hicieron esto...? —Yona siente que tiembla. Se le congela la voz y la mirada.

Hiryuu guarda silencio. Suspira, largo y pesado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En algún momento, solo quedan ellos. La ilusión del templo se va desarmando como si fuese un rompecabezas. Yona se pregunta si puede ser que esté hecho de piezas con forma de pétalos porque no puede describir de otro modo los fragmentos que vuelan, lejos. No hay rastro de los dragones, de sus colores vivos entrelazados o divididos, y que llenan de vida. Tal vez no comparte sangre como ellos hacen pero a todos los siente suyos, incluso aunque le cueste reconocerlo, y ese sentimiento ya no se lo cuestiona gracias a Zeno, a la confirmación de lo que ella siempre negó para sí misma y para otros.

Pero…

—Zeno me dijo que no debía ser como el rey Hiryuu —susurra y ya no sabe si está hablando para él o para ella misma. Es algo que da vueltas en su mente, un remolino sin control que no puede detener.

Él cierra los ojos un momento doloroso y se pregunta si está pensando en Zeno, si recuerda el pasado compartido o imagina una soledad que no tiene comparación. Ella lo intentó y no pudo.

—Es cierto —le dice. No se ve tan cercano como antes, tan próximo y real. Es una imagen que se desvanece—... No puedes serlo porque eres Yona y siempre serás Yona primero.

Estira la mano, un reflejo que no puede detener y su reflejo del pasado también la imita. Piensa que podrá tocarlo, aunque sea una vez, pero sus dedos desaparecen antes que pueda sentir el tacto.

No puede estar segura si aprovechó o no la oportunidad concedida por la luz de la luna. Seguramente no lo hizo, pero se siente tranquila. Los sonidos la devuelven al mundo, alejándola de esa porción de desconocida irrealidad.

Escucha que gritan su nombre, todas voces familiares.

Más allá del templo en ruinas, amanece.

* * *

 **N/A** : Casi al final del día, dejo mi aporte para el cumple de Yona. Se basa en la propuesta número 3 de Angie :)

Los errores son míos.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
